Evil of the Night
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: When the second counter part of Vice's existences finds him . What will happen when they begin to clash ? What is the secret of her hunting him ?


Evil of the Night

NOTE : I am not the creator of Karakuridoji Ultimo . But the story idea and the OC Belong to me .

She walks the path alone . In the darkness of night . The sound of the nocturnal is all that fill the air of night . She feels that she is being watch . By who is yet to be seen . Untill she turns the right and see's Golden eyes that gleam . Staring at her with the feeling of murder and Malice . She stands her ground because she is the fearless . Nothing in the world can scare her . For she looks like a normal human girl . But Human she isn't . She is not of the creation of Dr. Dunstan . But one of many that was sent to stop the One Hundred Machine Funeral . The fight that will change the world . He steps out into the Moonlight with a Evil smirk on his face . A look of pure Evil with dark plans that evilly lace .

Golden eyes with deep green pupils that send chills down the spine . Greenish black hair that spiked up massively great with yellow visors that look like golden horns framing his face . A deep green open jacket exposed much of his muscled chest and black Hakama pants that barely cover his hips . His green obi sash showed the mark that told who he was : Karakuridoji Vice the Socho , The ultimate of Evil itself .

She stood her ground as he arched his Gauntlet green claws slightly . As they eyed each other . Circling each other for battle , he seemed to take in her appearance . She was wearing a Black and light teal kimono outfit with silver designs . With a high thigh band on her left leg and boots to match . A heart shaped hairpin was on either side of her head and silver and Light Teal stoned earrings with a Jade pearl necklace around her neck . She stared at him with Light Ice Blue eyes that pierce straight through him . Her long pony tail was bright red with traces of yellow and orange making her look like she was a flame hair .

He was a Karakuridoji . She was a Suisuiko . The second counter part of his existence . But also could be his down fall . She was made to stop him at every little turn . Before he can destroy the world . BUt he seemed to be happy about seeing her . As if he liked what he saw . Her expression never changed . They have found each other at long times last . Untill he said . . . . . . . .

" Karakuri Henge ! Turtle saw ! Grind !"

Vice lashed out at the girl that was sent to bring his downfall . That wasn't untill he found out that this was not going to be as easy as he thought . Namely when she block him when he heard her say .

" Suisuiko Flight ! Psychic Shield ! Block !"

BANG

A sudden light blinded him as his Turtle saw slam into the invisible barrier . She had not moved . Not one bit . Vice backed off . And just as he had thought . This girl was not human and she was just as powerful as he was . But the strange thing that he knows was he was told if she was to bring his down fall . Not only she would destroy him but also herself . She was not as durable as he was . She was mostly made out of a Techo-ganic matter . A mix of flesh and machinery . So that means she was not immune to injures . He can probably kill her . But that would just end the game all too quickly . If not he thought that she would be ugly . She turned out to be the exact opposite . Plus he liked what he sees . Ideas and plans and schemes . All swirling around in his head . He would turned this girl into one of his allies and use her power to win the Karakuridoji War . PLus she was a fun pawn to play with as she said the thing that turned her arms into spiked blades with colors that matched her outfit that he found extremely sexy .

" Suisuiko Flight ! Spiked Master Blade ! Thorny Slash !"

Vice braced himself as she launched herself at him . So their battle has begun . As he and her slammed their bladed limbs at each other . The sound of their combat rang through the air . Their battle looked as graceful as a elegant dance but as brutal as a bloody war field . Block and kick and punch and dodge . Backflips and frontflips . Their battle lasted for an hour already . Even as their bladed limbs inter locked . Their eyes met and Vice saw the fierce fighter deep in her eyes . If not saw something else . That made his game more interesting . Their bladed limbs broke loose . She will not be an easy win at all . BUt worth the effort . Vice knew the moment that he has her at his side . She would be his to the end of time . He would make her want it . And give it . The first thing he needs to do was brake through her barriers . She guarded herself well .

She backflipped away at a rapid pace and sudden launched into the air . The boots that clad her feet had secret rockets in their heels . And somewhere on her back was a concealed rocket . Taking the battle to the sky . Vice said .

" Taking the fight into the sky , sweetheart ! What a good idea . Because the skies the limit !"

Vice launched himself at her as fast as he can go . She still blocked him though . Even as he thought he had her . She was a complete fun challenge when she said .

" Don't think that because I'm a girl that you can win this one that easy . For your info , I was made to stop and destroy you . If you think that you'll just use that I'll-Just-get-you-to-love-me-instead-of-destroying-me-trick . Then your more miss lead then I thought . I am not capable of such thing . For that ! Checkmate !"

For that their battle went on and on . Even as Vice can beg a differ . Knowing where their was a will . There was a way . He'll get her to love him one way or another . Their battle went on untill daybreak . Both were weaken and tired . Cut and slashed up . Just as he thought he can win their first battle . She dished out a secret trump card that blasted him to the ground .

" Suisuiko Flight ! Barrier Blast ! Explode !"

Vice didn't have enough time to get out of the way . The blast hit full force . Before he knew it . He felt himself hit the ground hard . It stunned and knock him out . That was when he heard her come near . That was when he found out what was going to happen . This is what she said before he pasted out .

" Told you that I was not going to be easy , now didn't I ? Another thing . YOu and I have our own personal showdown . This is only the first battle of our little personal war . That time will come . And you will not attend the One Hundred Machine Funeral . Because Our last battle is going to happen before then . Untill then Vice . When our paths cross once more ."

Hours later , Vice open eyes to see the battle that he and his new playmate had made that night . She was no where to be found or seen . As he got up unsteadily . He knew that this was going to be fun . He liked the idea that he has a female counter part now . One who is bent on killing him as he is was with Ultimo . His wicked smirk returned . And he said the one thing that will decide her fate before he bursted out laughing that echoed for miles .

" Actually , this is going to be fun . I guess it's a date then . Girl , even if you did not leave me with your name . I already know who you are . Sarahling ! Don't think that I'm going to be an easy man to get along with because I don't fall for the same trick twice . So untill then , Sweetheart ! The games only just begun ! Haaaa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !"


End file.
